


Fact vs. Fiction

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Sam, Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Dean is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t buy into it either at first. In retrospect, he’s been chasing after girls ever since he learned how to walk. Then this new kid with a big gummy smile and dirty brown locks for hair sits next to him at lunch and suddenly his world as he knows it comes unraveled like the seams on his bee-striped sweater. (Not that he spent all his recesses from thereon out looking at him… because that would be ridiculous. Besides, Cas was always the awkward gawker growing up.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Or the one where Dean fesses up to his feelings, Cas is a trademark fanboy, and Sam is Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact vs. Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be angsty, but no one told me life was gonna be this gay so. The names from the show are taken from the Jack Kerouac homoerotic novel, On the Road, which Supernatural was unsurprisingly inspired by, ergo getting me out of any copyright issues. Harrison was the original last name Eric Kripke had in mind for the Winchesters.
> 
> Tune in next week for another episode of The More You Know.

“Okay, but how do they pass for Feds in _every state_? Wouldn’t someone notice them by now?”

“Different aliases,” Cas said like it was so obvious. “The key is self-assurance. Plus, you can’t sit there and tell me Sal looks anything like he did in the first season. That guy grew up big time.”

“And yet that Dean guy’s still a dick.”

“Like another one I know.”

Dean tossed a stray pillow at Cas before settling on one leg, facing his roommate determinedly. “Alright, smartass, if you’re so smart explain how they get around. I mean, that ’67 Chevy is a beaut, but they’re huge gas-guzzlers. How do they pay for anything when all they do is hunt down things that go bump in the night? And ten years of credit card scams is _not_ an acceptable answer.”

“Maybe Dean pays for things with his bisexual powers,” Cas joked, smacking the pillow out of reach. The non-fictional Dean opened his mouth to protest, but:

“I’ll give you that one.”

You could say this has become a ritual for them—namely the blue-eyed freshman who was stillin his pajamas from the previous night—no thanks to _The_ _Family Business,_ the newest hit series that swept the nation by storm and blah blah blah. Going on what Cas has told him and what he’s watched so far, the show is about two brothers who travel the country, getting boners slaying everything from malevolent spirits and poltergeists to, more recently, demons and angels. It wasn’t a bad show—a little grisly for his taste, but not bad.

There was no way he would admit that to Cas, though. Notwithstanding the fact that they’ve been best friends since grade school, Dean took pride in keeping him in the dark about some things—especially when those some things involved harboring _major_ crushes for childhood friends.

Dean didn’t buy into it either at first. In retrospect, he’s been chasing after girls ever since he learned how to walk. Then this new kid with a big gummy smile and dirty brown locks for hair sits next to him at lunch and suddenly his world as he knows it comes unraveled like the seams on his bee-striped sweater. (Not that he spent all his recesses from thereon out looking at him… because that would be ridiculous. Besides, Cas was always the awkward gawker growing up.)

Here he thought _The Family Business_ was going to be a cheap knockoff of the _Sopranos._ While it had strong family values, the show still managed to kick major ass. Dean was sort of proud to share his name with someone like Dean Harrison. His younger brother Sal was a pain in the ass sometimes, but granted he was an older brother too, he knew the animosity was lukewarm at best.

Cas exhibited his famous head-tilt/squinty-eyed look he did when he was contemplating something. “Aside from the whole virile front, I actually like Dean.”

“Shocker,” Dean said, earning him a punch to the arm.

“I’m serious,” he said, biting back a grin. “He reminds me a lot of you, actually.”

Dean decided to humor him. He propped one arm against their lumpy couch to support his head and wore the expression of someone genuinely interested (and possibly slightly high). This way Dean had an unobstructed view of his ridiculously gorgeous best friend. “Go on.”

Cas paused the show, scrunching his face in an embarrassed childlike way that made Dean smile. “No, now you’ve got me all flustered—just, never mind.” But Dean, determined as ever, angled his head so he was peering up at Cas’s eyes through his glasses, making it impossible to avoid him.

“Castiel Novak, I have sworn my untiring allegiance to this freaking show because of you,” he said. “And now that I’m in the loop on all your stupid little inside jokes, I deserve to be enlightened.”

His friend cast him a long sideways glance. Dean added, “Don’t make me tickle it out of you” as an afterthought because Cas hated being tickled and knew that Dean was a ruthless interrogator. It took him a solid fifteen or twenty seconds to come to a decision, but luckily when he did, he set the remote down and faced him.

“Dean, he’s strong. Not physically—although he’s certainly not lacking in that department—but emotionally.  He’s the kind of guy that stands up for the little guy and puts everyone before himself.” Cas blinked away a bad memory. Dean knew because he was in that memory and the rest to follow. “He’s willing to sacrifice everything for his family, even if it means losing himself in the process.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. Too many times they’ve gotten wasted together and professed things so sappy it would make the tallest oak tree weep, but hardly ever when they were sober. Dean’s itched to say a thousand and one sappy things that Cas would remember tomorrow, like how he’s his best friend and anyone who has ever turned him down would never know what they were missing out on and he deserves someone who will love him as much Dean loves him because _I love you, Cas, I’m sorry I was too chickenshit to tell you but it doesn’t make it any less true and_ —

He realized he’d been holding his breath the entire time.  “You, uh, remind me of someone too.”

“You mean someone on the show?”

“Yeah, uh, Carlo,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “You know how everyone used to think you were this scrawny little kid back in grade school? And how Dean said a few seasons back that Carlo was ‘tough, for a little nerdy dude with wings’?” Cas nodded, encouraging him to continue. Dean was pretty sure he was going to puke. “That’s how I’ve always seen you. You’re tough, you know, determined. You soldier on even when everyone else loses hope. I’ve always admired that.”

Cas blushed profusely. He didn’t try to hide his smile that time.

A long but comfortable silence stretched between them before Cas pressed play. Sal was trying to convince his brother that there was a case in some backwoods town in bumfuck Mississippi—or was it Oklahoma?—but Dean couldn’t be bothered with the details when Cas inched closer and, careful not to disturb his watching experience, laid his head on his shoulder. Smiling, Dean wrapped a protective arm around him and urged him closer.

Then, halfway into the episode, Dean felt something warm press against his neck. Turning his head, he saw Cas’s too blue eyes, full-blown and lust-written, staring at him through parted lips. Dean wasted no time surging forward, sealing their lips together in a pulverizing kiss. Cas surrendered before his mind could even think about responding and Dean was just as lost. He ran his tongue along the seam of his bottom lip, earning him a small moan and free range in Cas’s supple mouth. Dean took advantage, pulling him down on the couch as Cas’s fingers threaded through his hair.

Then Sam walked in, effectively ruining the mood. Dean was starting to regret loaning him the spare key to his apartment.

“Whoa, I, uh… I was just—” He gestured awkwardly to the kitchen down the hall before casting a longing glance to the backdoor he used to come in. “I gotta—I’ll call you later, yeah? Bye.”

Dean chuckled into Castiel’s neck when he heard the door slam his ass on his way out. Cas must have been thinking the same thing as him because they said, in perfect unison, “He’s definitely Sal.”

He decided then that this show was the best thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is always a good plot device to get me out of writing smut. Don't be shy, leave a comment!


End file.
